dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigantoraptor
Gigantoraptor= The Gigantoraptor or Giga-raptor '''is brown with a dark blue coat. It has a short tail with blue feathers at the tip and a red chest. Surrounding its eye is a blue patch and an amber ring. Its design is mostly based off a '''Cassowary. Information The biggest caenagnathid to ever walk the earth, Gigantoraptor (giant theif) is an enormous oviraptorosaurid that lived during the Late Cretaceous in the Iren Dabasu Formation in Mongolia. It supplies its vegetarian diet with raw meat. It has a very high speed for a creature of this size, making it a very dangerous creature to encounter for small or new players. When using the Gigantoraptor, it is best to avoid large theropods such as Giganotosaurus or Tyrannosaurus as they will easily kill the player. Appearance TBA In Real Life It is a one really fast , capable of escaping any large predator and chasing down prey with its speed. This creature was mostly popularised by the film Dinosaur Revolution where the male individuals are represented to have complex mating dances and bizarre skin flaps on their heads used for these mating dances. This animal is very commonly depicted as in the film, creating what is called a Paleomeme where a depiction of a creature gets repeated and repeated until that look is considered a fact. In reality, it would probably behave like a big bird. Sound |-|Classic Gigantoraptor= Apperance The Classic Gigantoraptor is a darkish purple color, with a light grey nose, they have a red flap/scale on the top of their head, as well as one under the tip of their tail, they have medium sized sharp whitish grey claws on each foot. The Gigantoraptor is obtainable by getting the Survive Ten Days [Omnivore] badge. This dinosaur as an adult, is the largest Omnivore in the game. |-|Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor= Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor or Turkey Giganto was obtainable from a Promotional Code during Thanksgiving of 2016. Appearance The skin resembles a giant turkey. Its head is light red with black eyes, a front blue feather on its forehead with a red gull and pale yellow beak. It has a brown body with white feathered arms and a large feathered tail with paler brown and white feathers it is blocky making it not able to walk. but still has its orgininal stats. |-|Cockatrice Gigantoraptor= The Cockatrice Gigantoraptor is an Easter event skin added during the update, It is based on the Mythical Cockatrice which is a mixture of Dragon and Rooster, This skin was supposed to be added in last year's Easter event, but It was never added due to the fact it was incredibly bugged, It was Immortal and could kill anything, it also used an older model, but now it is fixed and remains as a normal skin. It has very good range but has a bit big hit box. Trivia * If the user has the Cockatrice Gigantoraptor then they can play as it in Gallus Island map, but it's the older bugged model although it's no longer broken in stats. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Omnivores Category:Article stubs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Creatures Category:Oviraptorosaurs Category:Caenagnathids Category:Saurischians